1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flag poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simplified halyard system for a flag coupled to a flag pole.
2. Related Art
Halyard systems for hoisting and lowering flags to flag poles are well known in the art. Flag poles extending upward 20 ft. and taller typically include halyard systems having various pulleys at the upper and/or lower ends of the flag pole with a flag line coupled to such pulleys and attached to a peripheral side of the flag. Halyard systems utilizing pulleys are known to be located internal and external to the flag pole with various manually accessible locking mechanisms for holding the flag in a suspended position with respect to the flag pole. However, external pulley systems pose problems with theft and exposure to the elements in the environment. Although internal pulley systems deter theft and exposure to the elements, such internal pulley systems are typically much more expensive than the external systems as the internal systems often require more advanced pulley systems to suspend the flag along the outside of the pole.
The locking mechanisms for maintaining and manually releasing the flag in the suspended position with respect to the flag pole are also known in the art. One locking mechanism includes a crank coupled to a line member with a locking wench system. The crank can be turned to facilitate up and down movement of the line member and can be locked in position with the wench system to thereby position the flag along the flag pole as desired. However, this locking mechanism is expensive and requires excessive components along with the pulley system to properly function.
Another type of locking mechanism operated with a pulley system is a spring-biasing cam locking system. Such a spring-biasing cam locking system prevents movement of the line in the upward direction and allows movement of the line in the downward direction. When the line needs to be moved in the upward direction, the line can be pulled downward and moved to an open space adjacent to the cam to allow such movement in the upward direction. Although the spring-biasing cam locking mechanism is relatively inexpensive, over time the line will experience wear against the ruff surface of the cam and components of the spring-biasing cam locking mechanism may break down and degrade. Further, the spring-biasing cam locking mechanism is operated with a pulley system, which adds cost to the manufacturer and the end user.
Another problem with internal pulley systems is the necessity of having an access opening with a locking door to allow both authorized access and prevent unauthorized access to the halyard system. Such locking doors typically include a hinge, various plates for mounting the door to the cylindrical surface of the tube, several exposed fasteners and a pad lock. These many components employed for the locking door will often weather over time from exposure to the elements and are rather unsightly to look upon.